Copycat
Copycat is the first single by new Wiki Records recording artist, Li'l Kylie. It released on June 5th, 2015. Lyrics My family always said Kylie we're watching ya Always be yourself, don't be a copier So what if you're different? And want to do that? It's way better than being a real big copycat You copycat, you copycat Copycat, copycat, you copycat Copycat, copycat, you copycat I'm not ever ever gonna be a copycat (Uh-uh) I'mma tell you a whole story, I'm about to begin Everyday when I'm outside just hanging with friends They wanna play the same thing and dress the same way So I got my haircut and they think I'm crazay But I just think it's cool, it makes me feel happy Especially when I started rapping I just wanted to cut it I pictured it and loved it Then I asked my mom and she got hotter than the oven Nah I'm just playing She said Kylie, really? At first she just thought that I was trying to be silly She said here's a lesson, answer this question What if the kids laugh at you? I said it means nothing She said OK, cool and it will grow back And you can make your mind up if you want it like that She said self expression, you have to be you You can't be yourself trying to do what they do My family always said Kylie we're watching ya Always be yourself, don't be a copier So what if you're different? And want to do that? It's way better than being a real big copycat You copycat, you copycat Copycat, copycat, you copycat Copycat, copycat, you copycat I'm not ever ever gonna be a copycat (Nope) It's like playing follow the leader, but I don't want to follow What if the leader wants to break a bottle? What if the leader wants to run away from home and come back tomorrow? So you do what they do? Try see if they say to? Just to be cool because you think that they would hate you? Would you jump off a bridge if somebody say to? Just be yourself, don't let nobody make you Even if they say they care they're just trying to fake you And when it's time for trouble, you're home all alone No friends are there, cause they are at home Playing their Xbox, and all their fun games But you were being a follower and didn't use your brain The leader got away and now he's home safe The follower gets caught, now his mom's in his face Now she all angry, you might get a spanking It wasn't even worth it Now what were you thinking? My family always said Kylie we're watching ya Always be yourself, don't be a copier So what if you're different? And want to do that? It's way better than being a real big copycat You copycat, you copycat Copycat, copycat, you copycat Copycat, copycat, you copycat I'm not ever ever gonna be a copycat Copy that